One Hundred and Two
by hangthesilver
Summary: Fifty sentences that follow Axel's and Roxas's time with the Organization. Non-AU, Akuroku.


**Title:** One Hundred by Two

**Rating**: PG-13, for bad words and mentions of adult-type acts.

**Word Count: **2,039

**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas

**Warnings**: This is a yaoi-story. All the usual apply.

**Notes**: This was written based on the table found over at livejournal. I CANNOT, for the life of me, figure out how to input html in here or else I'd credit the acutal link but I'm stupid obviously. In any case, I can give the link to that community in some other way if you're really curious.I didn't claim the pairing, just used the table, but credit is to them for the table. I wrote most of these on my breaks at work when I had nothing else to do; it was a pretty fun way to pass the time. I tried to make it follow chronological order… almost like a story instead of just fifty stand alone sentences. Hopefully it worked out more or less.

* * *

**Ring**—He and Axel would drive rings around the others, but if they got caught there were rings around their eyes instead.

* * *

**Hero**--Roxas's Other was supposed to be some sort of hero, some sort of chosen one, but there was never any etch of that on Roxas's face, only that silly reckless passion and those too blue eyes.

* * *

**Memory**—Sometimes Axel talked about the life his Other had led and most of the times Roxas would force a smile, but the plain truth of it was that Roxas had no recollections and most of the times he wondered what it was like to kiss someone as passionately as Axel said his Other had.

* * *

**Box**—When Roxas opened the box in his room, Axel made sure he was safely down the hallway and tucked into a closet; he could still hear the surprised scream from here anyway.

* * *

**Run**—Marluxia was obviously on drugs because he had these huge plants that had tried to eat them and after they'd run away for their lives, Roxas couldn't remember whose stupid idea it had been.

* * *

**Hurricane**—Axel shook his hips, Roxas ignored him, and he sang the words louder and louder until Roxas threw the Keyblade at him in frustration as Axel belted out, "_Rock you like a—ahh!"_

* * *

**Wings**—He liked sleeping on the roof, because he made sure to scare the doves and when they flew he could see something rather ghostly reflected in their moving wings.

* * *

**Cold**—"How the hell are you cold?" Axel demanded, before remembering that Roxas couldn't hold fire like he could; he subsequently smirked and grinned like an asshole until finally moving over to share his warmth.

* * *

**Red**—He blinked once or twice, thinking that the bush was on fire, and then he blinked again and realized that the idiot had only tripped next to it.

* * *

**Drink**—"It's called sake!" Axel finally managed to spit out as Roxas drunkenly threw his glass at the fire; Demyx squealed as the flames sprang up and his cloak caught on fire while they both started to howl like intoxicated hyenas.

* * *

**Midnight**—There was never any light here and Roxas hated that mostly, but at least it made it far easier to see Axel in the darkness.

* * *

**Temptation**—Roxas jumped up, the Keyblade flashing, and yelled something, and Axel felt the acute temptation so badly that something inside him somewhere hurt.

* * *

**View**— They all had balconies but they spent the most time on his.

* * *

**Music**—That stupid excuse for music was the only reason that Axel really ever wanted to kill himself but it made Roxas happy so whatever.

* * *

**Silk**—His first response was to kill Axel somehow and his second was that the soft silky heat of Axel's lips against his own was every bit as passionate as Axel had once told him

* * *

**Cover**—"You're awful," Demyx informed him the next day, his eyes smirking while his mouth smiled, "you didn't even bother to hide your neck."

* * *

**Promise**—They'd told each other to keep it secret from the others, but the second that Roxas saw Demyx's mocking kissing faces, he was pretty positive that Axel had broken his promise.

* * *

**Dream**—He blinked suddenly in the darkness; Roxas was curled up against his side and that confused him for some reason, because Roxas was the one that usually had nightmares, and he was pretty sure that waking up with the blonde right next to him shouldn't follow such a bad dream.

* * *

**Candle**—Axel always had that little flair for anything utterly sentimental and even though Roxas knew this was all fake anyway and that Axel was just trying to make him feel special because it was their first time and all, the candles were still a nice touch that made him go all weird on the inside.

* * *

**Talent**—Roxas claimed that he had never done this before but damn, that way he moved his tongue around was pretty fucking talented indeed.

* * *

**Silence**—They had made a lot of noise and Roxas had enjoyed that, but as he shifted a little more against the naked shoulder pressed against him, he thought that he enjoyed the exhausted, comfortable quiet a little better.

* * *

**Journey**—The trip to the shower was too hassling so Axel opened a portal for them and they both screamed as they stepped through when they saw Xigbar and Demyx locked up in what was most possibly the weirdest sex act that Axel had ever seen.

* * *

**Fire**—They were Nobodies and as such, could not feel, but for some reason Roxas _felt_ like he was playing with fire when he thought about his and Axel's relationship; somehow, it made it that much better.

* * *

**Strength**—Axel was no stranger to his own strength and he was pretty sure that he was stronger than the smaller Nobody; it was, however, a lot more pleasing when he let Roxas wrestle his way on top so he went weak on purpose.

* * *

**Mask**—He always hit on something too sensitive or too odd, because Axel's face would change subtly and it made Roxas mad, but he didn't press the matter because he liked more than he cared to admit the feeling of someone against him.

* * *

**Ice**—Roxas had a lot of talent with his mouth, Axel was the first to admit, but sometimes he asked too many questions and when he lied about Castle Oblivion, the icy silence between them made it almost uncomfortable enough for him to tell the truth.

* * *

**Fall**—Axel made a throaty little noise and shoved him up against the Dark Tower with reckless abandon; like every time that Roxas saw it, he felt that stupid little sense of vertigo, like he was falling off it, even if Axel's tongue was a really good distraction.

* * *

**Forgotten**—That distant look in Roxas's eyes always made him feel way more insecure than he was supposed to.

* * *

**Dance**—It was like a dance and he wished that he didn't know the steps, because being completely honest about everything that was going on inside him would have been far easier than holding his tongue and seeing that weird little look in Axel's eyes.

* * *

**Body**—There wasn't much perfection in this fucked up world, he thought as he brushed his fingers over a curved hip, but Axel liked to think that this was as close as it got.

* * *

**Sacred**—"I don't know why you're snapping at me," Axel told him moodily, and Roxas only closed his eyes, wishing that he would shut up, because Axel didn't know the half of what was going on inside his head and whatever fragile peace they were forging on with would be shattered otherwise.

* * *

**Farewells**—Roxas hardly ever said goodbye anymore and if he did, it was a kiss and nothing else; that stung, for some reason.

* * *

**World**—There wasn't anything more painful than this, Roxas thought as he jumped from the roof to the pavement, landing smoothly; they were worlds apart right next to each other and it was all his fault.

* * *

**Formal**—They still touched, and they still kissed and they still slept with each other, but Roxas never talked anymore, he never showed any life in those lackluster eyes, and Axel shut his mouth and said nothing; he wasn't a chaser and this all wasn't real anyway, right?

* * *

**Fever**—"You have a fever," his friend muttered, and Roxas looked up with bleary, fluttery eyes, forehead hot and his mind spinning every which way, and replied, "I'm sorry Axel."

* * *

**Laugh**—There was sudden silence, and then Roxas busted out laughing, his throat scratchy from his recent onset of illness; the sound was pure and radiant and free and Axel smiled with his eyes closed.

* * *

**Lies**—He was _done_ with this place, he was _done _with the not knowing, he was _done_ with the meaningless, the mindless, and the fucking goddamn unknown _memories_; he didn't need anyone.

* * *

**Forever**—"I would miss you," Axel said to nothing, and his voice faded into nothing; he was obviously wrong, this was obviously the end, and that laughter seemed like another life, one he wasn't supposed to have anyway.

* * *

**Overwhelmed**—He had a fleeting instant to think that all the sparring and training that he and Axel had subjected each other to had paid off, and then the blindfolded boy in front of him started to shift and change and he swallowed uneasily, suddenly unsure of what was about to happen.

* * *

**Whisper**—It took a couple of days for the rumors to start; Demyx was the first to start to question him, but Axel kept his stony silence, until the Superior threatened the Dusks onto him and he figured that being a larger type of nothing was better than being nothing at all.

* * *

**Want**— For some reason the ice cream wasn't really ever enough to satisfy him, or the playful fights, or the long dawdling days of summer; for some reason he felt this odd nagging, like there was something else that he needed, didn't merely want.

* * *

**Talk**— Demyx was a sweet, good guy, but Axel missed more than anything the wit, the humor, and the snarky little comments that Roxas always made.

* * *

**Search**— He hated the dreams, he hated the shock blue eyes that he saw so often now, he hated feeling the utter despair of the boy with the brown hair and the big key-shaped object felt whenever there was more road in front of him.

* * *

**Hope**— When Roxas yanked out the Keyblade, not the two that Axel was used to, he felt some kind of savage hope inside his chest that it would reawaken the Roxas that he knew so well; instead, there was only rage in his eyes and Axel forced himself to grin recklessly, because he sure as hell didn't know how else to deal with this.

* * *

**Eclipse**— He didn't know why the red-haired guy kept showing up, or why those silvery floating things kept trying to grab him or harm him in some way; all those things were eclipsed, though, by the aching memory of this morning when his friends had run straight through them and shouting their names wasn't saving him this time.

* * *

**Gravity**— When he shook himself to and came into being, he was glad of it, no matter his own inner declaration; the weird rules of this world had saved Roxas from him, if only for a short time more.

* * *

**Highway**—Inside his inner hearts of hearts, he was sure that what the slim girl in front of him was going to be the one to break his world apart, even if it already was splintered and floating; whatever journey he was on, she was about to end.

* * *

**Unknown**—"Let's meet again, in the next life," Axel said softly, even though he knew he wasn't going to have a next life, he had just enough life to hold onto this one; it didn't scare him, though, and he'd lost because that meant that some part of Roxas could live too, in some fragmented way, and damn Xemnas, because this was better than nothing.

* * *

**Lock**—As the black smoke finally faded, Roxas felt something lock up inside of him; Axel was gone though, and he could say nothing to the empty spot in front of him, he couldn't speak the flood of words trying to come out, he couldn't say _I am so sorry for everything, Axel, every single thing…_

* * *

**Breath**—Axel sucked in air, tried to shut his eyes, and tried to let it go; he breathed in and out, in and out, and tried to go back; but something stopped him and whatever happened in this life was all that mattered because he didn't have another one, he was out of options; everything had mattered and it was going to keep mattering—it was time to figure that out and start looking for the only thing that had ever made him feel. 


End file.
